Life as a Teenage Mermaid
by kittyprincess51210
Summary: Emma, Rikki, and Cleo had been through a lot since sprouting into mermaids-they were almost discovered, dealed with the devilish Charlotte, and soon it's becoming clear that their parents won't be in the dark for long. Will they finally come clean?
1. Smoothie incident

1 SMOOTHIE INCIDENT

**Hello, all! Okay, I must admit a few things. First off: I really wanted to delete this story, but only to redo it ALL, still keeping the events the same but just fixing all (and I know I have T.O.N.S), so, for the THIRD time :P I will be redoing this chapter—and the rest. And since I am doing this on Microsoft Word, I can already see all the mistakes from all the red squiggles! :o I really hope these will be better :D 7/17/11**

Cleo's POV:

I stared at the glossy orange cup in front of me. It was half-full with a strawberry shake, and I was beginning to burst. Sighing, I gripped the cup and took a long swig, slamming back down on the wooden table.

Currently, I sat at the Juicenet waiting for Lewis to arrive, but today he was dragging along—or maybe time was just going slow for me. At this point, I wasn't sure when he was going to show up. He was a half an hour late.

I glanced at the people around me who were scattered and chatting happily. Most were hanging out by the pool table, and the rest were ordering a variety of juices. Then, I saw a large chested girl standing a few booths down from mine.

She had curly blonde hair in locks lazily over her shoulder, and wore a hot pink tank top and white skirt that was two sizes too small. Quickly, I looked away from Miriam Kent, a girl who was ever-so rude to me, but I knew that wouldn't be enough, just staring at the wall. So I grabbed the menu and opened it, facing it towards the right side of my face.

It just so happened that Lewis _had_ to walk in and shout my name.

"Hey, Cleo!" He yelled before waving his hand furiously and smiling like the blonde he was. Well, I guess there is no need for the menu! Slamming it down, I looked over and saw Miriam staring coldly back at me, a hint of a smile lingering on her smooth skin. She continued to burn a hole into my skull.

Lewis still stood by the door, his fishing gear at his side, confused.

Suddenly, she sauntered over to me, her skirt inching up her thighs, which was a sickening sight.

"Why, hello there Cleo," I was surprised to know that she wasn't being…rude.

"Hey," I smiled.

"How have you been?"

"Well, fine."

"That's great…," Miriam then leaned closer, her face close to mine as she smirked and narrowed her amber brown eyes, "but you shouldn't think I don't remember what you did."

And without a second though, she swiftly grabbed the orange cup in front of me and dumped the remains over my hair, which had been freshly blown out. The sticky pink substance trailed down my cheeks and forehead, and then I winced once I felt it drip down my back. But then I went rigid.

"Oops, sorry, it slipped," The blonde smirked and then walked out the door, oblivious to the scene she had just caused. I grabbed Lewis's lanky arm and quickly sprinted out to the dock, out of ear-shot from everyone else, trying to hurry before the fifteen seconds ticked away.

12…11…10…

"You just had to scream my name out in front of everyone!" I spoke and my eyes welled up in tears.

"Ugh, I can't talk about this right now! There is no time!"

Several Aussie's walked by, and most giggled at my appearance but the others just walked by, continuing their day.

I saw Miriam only a few feet away, fingering a heart-shaped locket that was clasped around her neck. Why does she have to be everywhere I go?

Suddenly, I felt a tingly sensation run up my legs, and I knew exactly was it meant.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just really excited to see you!" He looked down.

7…6…5…

"Why? You see me every day, Lewis! Whatever, it doesn't matter! I have to go! Meet me at Mako!" I was clearly confused, but I ignored it and began to run down the dock and to the beach which wasn't so far away, I only needed to head to the coastline.

"I need to run some tests, too!" I heard him yelled from behind me and guessed he was walking to his boat.

I ran down the end of the dock and to the grains of sand that my feet set footprints in, heading towards the large, jagged rocks at the coast of the ocean where I usually hid behind before I jumped in. I checked one last time for watching eyes—I didn't want my picture in the newspaper with the headline '_Real or Fake? A Mermaid Has Been Spotted!' ._

But I couldn't waste time anymore. I jumped into the tide, and broke the aquamarine surface. My transformation quickly appeared the moment my finger tapped the water.

My legs went numb and tingly once more, and I felt a tail spout. Grinning, I watched as reddish orangey scales covered my tail, which flapped freely. I will never be used to that! Once my tail had completely grown, I kicked quickly towards Mako Island, definitely enjoying the happiness of being under the water, where I felt like I always wanted to be, even though I used to be terrified of swimming.

It was merely minutes before I had swum miles and miles from the coastline, and had come up to the hole in the black rock. I pushed myself further until I came through the hole and up to the surface. Somehow, I felt exhausted from all the swimming.

I pulled myself out of the water, and it was really heavy, so I heaved it over the black rock and laid against the cool stone.

After eight full minutes, my tail had faded away, and double that when I finally heard the familiar engines of Lewis's motorboat getting closer.

I didn't exactly know how far he was from Mako, and I was very bored, just sitting here. So, after several moments of thinking, I estimated his arrival to be twenty minutes or more, since I only heard the slight buzzing.

Blowing a wavy strand of hair from my eyes, I lifted my upper body and looked at the numerous items scattered along the ground. There were mini test tubes, prongs, some charts, air-filled animals (Penguin, Alligator), and the portable laptop that was his life. Supposedly, all of the information he had collected from us mermaids, Emma and Rikki, lived on that hard drive.

Hopefully, he won't be gathering anymore toenail clippings.

**Well, I have completed the first chapter I hope it is much better than it was. **


	2. Cheater, Cheater

**READ: I have now reposted this chapter, hopefully it is much better. Review, please, if you liked/enjoyed it! By the way, it might not be any better than it was before...I used to be a sucky writer. Then again, I was younger lol. If you decide to review, tell me what you think of the new chapter! ALSO, to those who wrote a few reviews and asked me to continue...thank you. Really. Lol, I don't care if only a few people asked me too, but I smiled reading each every one. **

"Ouch…Lewis," I cried out, as my dirty blonde best friend took painful toenail clippings and gently dropped them into a test tube and capped it.

After hours of excessively testing my abilities, taking useless samples, and even ripping out my peach colored scales, I was unbelievably tired. I could barely stand up or keep my eyes open. I'm getting sick of acting like some unidentified species that needs to be picked apart. I want to be a normal girl again, you know?

"Sorry," he apologized.

"When will this be over? I'm piled with homework tonight, too. Great," I laid my head back against the obsidian cave wall.

"Hey, at least you are dedicating time to research. I'm getting one step closer to actually discovering how you become mermaids…"

"Amazing," I said unenthusiastically, letting my eyelids drop.

"You don't sound very excited about it," he concluded, and I heard him sigh.

"Lewis, I can't keep doing this, you know. I need to study for my huge exams, and I need sleep! Can we just stop for now?"

"But, I just need—"

"No," I said sternly, trying to be as calm as possible. I stood up, and I was hit with a sudden fatigue. I unconsciously wobbled over to the edge of the pool and let myself sink into the silky teal body of water, hoping it would wake me up.

"Oh, this is perfect, I can finally—"

"See you later!" I giggled and then disappeared under the surface, quickly exiting and I sped through the water like a lightning strike, all the way back to shore where I could, unfortunately, make the long trip back home.

Later on, I sunk into my smooth, sky blue bedspread and breathed in, feeling like I was in absolute bliss.

It was a long trip back home, but I had made it alive and still awake. My father had yelled at me, wondering why I was out so long with a boy. I made sure I clarified that it was _Lewis_, not just some—well—Nate. I'm literally shuddering at the thought of that disgusting guy.

Kim looked very suspicious, because all throughout my dad's interrogating, she was smirking and twirling a curled strand of bright blonde hair. I had continued to narrow my eyes in her direction, wondering what she had been doing while I was gone. It looked like everything was in place, nothing had been taken—at least I hope nothing hadn't.

Groggily, I leaned over and grabbed the remote from my nightstand, flipping to a random channel. I enjoy having audio in the background before I go to sleep; it relaxes me into a deep slumber. I laughed when it brought me to a ridiculous Western channel, so quickly changed it again. I couldn't stand Westerns, actually, any movie that was made in the 1900's. The quality was normally very fuzzy and black and white were the worst.

I closed my eyes and darkness enveloped me. I wiggled my toes, snapped my fingers, and tried to get into the peaceful mood. I counted sheep, I even tried a new technique I made up at the top of my head where I try make up my soul mate in my mind. I picture his features, his personality, his glowing blue eyes that reminded me of the sea—it still wasn't effective.

"We have just got breaking news!"

Groaning at my curiosity, I peeked open one eye and stared at the television. There stood a beautiful woman, with flawless waves of mahogany brown hair and matching, wide doe eyes. Her complexion was clear and radiant, and her lips were a vivid flame color.

"We are the first to televise and bring you viewers the absolutely stunning images captured two weeks ago near the coast. This will definitely be the discovery of the century, don't you think, Ronald?" she smiled brightly, and the camera swiveled over to a clean-cut bald man.

"I'm one hundred percent sure!"

"Many fellow citizens believe it's a doctored photo, and some scientists believe it's the complete opposite of faulty! So, here is one of the shocking pictures we received, of what looks to be a—well, it's hard to believe, but it's a _mermaid_."

All of a sudden, a picture that was slightly fuzzy—aren't they all?—and it looked to be of a familiar mermaid. Her tail gleamed and slight sun rays beamed down below the ocean where the image was snapped, causing each and every orange scale to glitter like a million well-cut diamonds. Dark chocolate hair billowed around her, and she seemed to have been congregating around a coral reef…

Most wouldn't recognize the photo, but I sure as heck did! It was me! That small, barely noticeable mole run underneath my chin made me positive.

I felt butterflies burst out of a cage in my stomach and my eyes widen in amazement. I was shocked, bewildered, actually. My one terror had come true, and it had gone viral. I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be taken hostage and I'll be used as a specimen for the rest of my life! What have I done?

I should have been more careful.

_Breathe, Cleo! Breathe! _

"There you have it," she smiled, "now, what do you all think? I'm Glenda Tunisian, and please, visit _Sea History_ dot com and comment with your opinions—is it real? Or is it just another hoax? Let us know, and we'll be back after the commercial break!"

My heart rate sped up and I felt stuck. Were the beach-themed walls really closing in on me? Wait a minute, where's Emma? What about Rikki? Do they already know of my mistake? I should have realized the camera was there! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!

"Cleo!"

I don't feel like I'm talking. What the heck is that?

"Cleo…"

Really, what's going on? It sounds like a woman…

"Cleo!"

All of a sudden, my eyes popped wide open and I realized I was screeching!

"!"

Then, once I came to the realization that it was all just a dream and my television wasn't even on, I blushed beat red. Whoa, I can really be overdramatic.

I frowned when I felt something wet drop on my lip, and then wiped it furiously away when I saw it was sweat. My entire forehead was coated in it.

"Cleo, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw my mom by my bedside, looking very worried. Her dark brown bob was perfectly intact.

"Yeah, sorry about screaming. I-I just had a nightmare," I smiled.

"Well, it must have been terrible. I could hear you muttering things all the way downstairs. I wanted to make sure you were okay, I've never heard you talk in your sleep before."

"It's okay, mom. Thanks for checking on me though."

"Don't scare me like that again," she then walked to my threshold, where her lips curved upwards in an assuring expression, "if you need me, just yell. I'll only be down the hall, doing the laundry, okay?"

"Yeah, see you."

I was contemplating going back to sleep. But then again…I really don't want to be woken up like that again. It was terrifying.

"Ugh," I shied away from my pillow that was covered in sweat, and headed into the bathroom. I think it was the perfect time for a bath—I could relax my muscles and try to forget about ever being found out. That wasn't going to happen…at least not anytime soon.

I started running the water and poured in rose scented bubbles. Once the bubbles looked like big piles of sparkly fluff, I peeled off my sweat-soaked top and skirt, and once again sunk beneath the water.

It sure was relaxing—until the uncomfortable tail came in.

**Rikki's POV:**

The waves were once against crashing over the shore, and even the glowing moonlight made it look like an inviting pool of silky ebony. I smiled when I saw my shaky reflection, but eventually it didn't last long.

My gaze followed the raging beach party/bonfire. Girls donned expensive, floral patterned bikinis that barely covered up enough skin, and guys wore board shorts, some had pulled on white tees. Even though it was cool outside, the girls didn't seem to care. They continued to giggle and flirt.

But instead of focusing on the little bonfire, I only had my eyes and thoughts attached to one person only: Zane Bennett.

He was gorgeous, with perfectly smooth dark brown hair that wasn't too long or short. His eyes were honey-like, and even his crooked smile wasn't a problem. I couldn't believe I was—I mean, I was in _like_ with him. No, I don't love him. I don't think I really know what love really is, except that is doesn't exist.

Well, whatever I felt towards him soon became severed as a thread as I watched him lip lock and laugh with Miriam Kent, with all his popular friends surrounding him. Why do I feel heartbroken? Why am I not walking up to him and decking him in the face? I mean, wouldn't Emma and Cleo expect that from me? No doubt.

They really are perfect for each other. They are both rich, beautiful, conceited, egotistical, arrogant, popular…the list goes on and on. I'm not rich. I'm not beautiful. I'm some plain blonde girl. Zane could do much better than me. I guess he's been planning to cut the ties with me, so he decided to go behind my back and make out with that ruthless—no, I can't think about her without wanting to go up and tear her to bits.

I never thought he would cheat on me.

Within seconds, I was in the ocean and feeling like a complete idiot. I might as well have been red-hot, because I so wanted to kill Zane for what he did. Why should I let him dupe me over like that? He needs a wake-up call. And so does that little skunk bag.

I was planning my revenge. Several ideas played through my mind, and I smirked. He would regret _ever_ messing with Rikki Chadwick!

"Stop it!" a female giggled close by.

I ducked low, letting my eyes peer from the surface. A small motorboat was now buzzing on the ocean, and this was so cliché. Not many people were on it. I didn't have the best eyesight so I couldn't see who was actually on the boat.

I saw red when I saw them and got rid of any calm thoughts—they were all tossed aside.

**I'm sure you all know who it is Next chapter will come up soon…**

**: SEVEN REVIEWS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. YES. SEVEN. I DON'T THINK IT IS THAT MUCH...AT LEAST I HOPE :(**

**By the way, to the people who have been reading this since it came out and still stuck with me, and to others who have just joined my story, I want to let you know something important. I decided in February to choose all honors classes for next year, and this year is almost over. If I end up making it in all of the classes…I might not update that frequently. I have the potential to get all of them, and if I do that means that I will have TONS of homework, or so I've been warned. MAYBE I CAN FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE AUGUST :D**


	3. A Sense of Longing

**By the way, I don't NOT own the H2o material. ****Just some of the plot belongs to me! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't upload, I had this HUGE project due…two days of arduous labor and I finally completed it—just an hour ago. Lol, yay! Read on~**

Rikki's POV:

Anger coursed through my veins, but I also couldn't rid of the sense of hurt.

If you already hadn't guessed correctly, there stood the frilly, conceited little Miriam and my—ex—boyfriend, Zane. The places his hands were traveling suggested he didn't have a girlfriend, and the blonde witch definitely didn't mind.

I tried to get a better view so I could hear and also see in clarity. It didn't take me long before I safely made my way to the side of the boat, close to the motor.

Miriam smiled and bit her lip, running her own hands along his muscular chest.

"Zane, come on. You desperately need someone who will be there for you at any time. I mean, where is Rikki now? Not with you, as I see it. Probably same as always, with those pests, Cleo and Emma."

I grunted, shaking my head up at her. If only I was on that boat right now without a tail to rock my off balance…she would be knocked out on the floor right now.

For a moment, I stayed silent, trying to pay attention and see if Zane would say anything. I was beginning to wonder if I had lost the sense of hearing because I literally _didn't_ hear him speak. My heart dropped. He wasn't even going to take up for me? Not even for Cleo or Emma?

"I don't know, Miriam. This is just a fling, you know that, right? You promised there were no strings attached," Zane said, slightly aggravated.

"Live a little. Please?" she pouted.

"No, Miriam, this is obviously not going the way I planned. HEY—" Zane waved towards the buff guy leading the boat, but suddenly Miriam slapped his arm.

"What?"

"You listen to me here, Zane," she hissed, "I gave you what _you _wanted. Now the right thing for you to do is do what _I _want," she smirked.

Zane stared at her, looking irritated. I always felt that way around her. Her ego would overflow the ocean—no wonder her tiny brain must have been sacrificed so her head could hold it all.

"Fine."

"Thank you, now—"

Zane suddenly whipped out a onyx leather wallet.

"I'll pay you if you keep quiet about this whole thing…and maybe we can meet up. Does that sound like a good deal?" he looked smug.

She glared at him.

"I'm sticking with what I said earlier."

Zane sighed.

"What do you want, then, huh? A kiss? A romantic date on the beach?"

Miriam bit her lip once more and turned to overlook the ocean. Then her lips curved upwards.

"I want to go swim. With you."

"What? It's dark outside, and it's dangerous! Who knows what lurks in the water at night!"

She sneered.

"Since when do you ever worry about that?"

He kept silent for a moment.

"Are you sure this is _all_ that you want? And you will keep quiet about this whole thing?"

"I promise."

I backed up and away from the ladder leading into the water. Was my face red? I'm pretty sure I'm about to explode! If Miriam wasn't here, I wouldn't mind letting out my secret to Zane, just so I could catch him off guard and knock him out cold. Or torture him. Whichever fits my mood later on…

I gagged, and my eyes were burning as I glowered at Miriam, who stripped her clothes off like she was a pro. What was this? Girls Gone Wild? She kept peering over her shoulder at Zane who was hastily ripping his shirt of and leaving his jeans on, but with the ends rolled up.

"Are you done?"

She muttered something under her breath and kicked her glittery, pleated skirt towards the seating arrangement.

In minutes, they had jumped right in. Right off the bat, Miriam complained about how freezing it was, and Zane was rolling his eyes and leaning against the boat.

I smirked, and I quickly conjured up at plan as I ducked beneath the surface and stared at Miriam's skinny, super-tan legs. I decided I would do her a favor—I'll give her _warmth_.

I placed her hand towards the oblivious idiots and slowly scrunched my fingers towards my palm. In seconds, the water began to heat up, and if I was just a regular human again, I would have been utterly terrified.

The water began to incessantly bubble and the temperature shot up like a rocket into space. I laughed and laughed as I through the blurry mess Miriam's legs kicking like she had gotten shot. She was screaming so loud I could hear her under here!

"OH MY GOSH, ZANE! ZANE, WHAT'S GOING ON!" she shrieked, and her body seemed to had kicked closer to Zane's also shaking body.

"What is this?"

And I snorted I was laughing so hard once I realized there was no Zane—he was already back on the boat.

But I almost choked on my giggle when I saw her face—it wasn't that hard to see. She looked like the Grudge! Priceless! Ebony mascara traveled down her cheeks in trails, and her flaming red lipstick was smudged. And was that an artificial eyelash hanging off her lid? Gross.

"_Zane_, I demand you to HELP ME!"

She shouted even louder and I continued to make it get even hotter, and luckily it didn't even affect me. I shook my head. Some people just don't know who they are messing with—and how capable those messed with are.

I didn't feel like stopping anytime soon, but even I, Rikki Chadwick, have a conscience. Hesitantly, I slowly let go and the bubble didn't stop that fast. Once I sped back into the clear, open water far away from Miriam, I realized how hot I really did make it.

It was like touching the stove at the highest temperature possible or melted steel and then being tossed into a bathtub full of frozen ice cubes. Not the best feeling in the world, but I managed to speed off back to shore without taking one longing look back at the one boyfriend I thought it would work out with.

**Cleo's POV:**

My weak arm fell uselessly against the smooth tiles as I dropped the hairdryer and stared up at the ceiling. You know, this is one of those times I wished Rikki was here. I wouldn't have to waste my arm energy on holding up that heavy hairdryer on my stupid tail that was stubborn and didn't want to go away! Hm, I wonder what Rikki is up to right now. I haven't spoken to her in over a week.

Since I had nothing better to do with my time after my tail disappeared, and I headed over the fish tank and smiled at the freshwater fish I had collected over the years. They are all so different and have a variety of personalities. I tapped the green, glossy bottle of fish food into the tank and the fish viciously fought for it. I laughed.

All of a sudden, I saw that one of my favorite fish, a gleaming Boesemani Rainbow, could barely reach the food until it sunk lower. It uselessly flapped a fin that looked damaged. The other fin was much larger in comparison. What the heck?

"Robbie!" I started to panic and was about to grab the little net that helped me catch them, but Robbie was always very clever and it took me a long time to catch him. Even with an injured fin, he could still escape.

So, I decided to put my special abilities to use. I displayed my hand out flatly, then turned it side-to-side as though I was about to turn a doorknob. As I raised my hand higher, the water obeyed my command, and a three-dimensional bubble formed, catching Robbie in the center. I focused and my hand shook a bit. I was terrified I was going to drop him.

I slowly guided the bubble towards my face so I could properly inspect it.

All of a sudden, someone banged on my door and I jumped, my eyes flitting towards the entrance to my room and it all happened in slow motion when I realized Robbie was no longer suspended in thin air.

"Cleo!"

"Leave me alone!"

I grunted, dropping to the floor and cradling the little fishy in my palm.

"It's okay, Robbie. You'll be back in the tank in no time," I cooed, and quickly dropped him back in.

"Let me _in_, or I'm getting dad!"

Why did she have to act like such a drama queen?

I narrowed avoided the damp carpet and I quickly pulled open my door.

"What, Kim? I'm busy." I was irritated already.

"Doing what?" she smirked, "talking to a boy? I heard you speaking to someone."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I was talking to my fish."

"Yeah, that's one of the most terrible excuses I've ever heard, _Robbie_!"

"I'm serious!"

"Does Emma and Rikki already know? Seeing by that angry look on your face, I can tell you haven't told them! Oh, this is so good! I'm going to visit Elliot soon, so you better hurry!" Kim taunted.

I groaned.

"What did you want?"

"I wanted to borrow a shirt from you, at least a decent one. You don't have a really great…style."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "and no. My clothes are too big on you anyway."

"Not the blouses! I can fit those perfectly. Actually, the floral one is the one I specifically want."

"For what?"

If it was for a semi-special event, I would go ahead and let her take it. But she is notorious for ruining _everything_ I let her borrow. I used to have an adorable jean skirt that was small but still fit me, and I let her wear it out when she had a slightly formal dinner with a boy she liked and some over students. It was an Italian restaurant, and she had boxed up and taken home delicious pasta—let's just say, the ride home my father hit a bump in the road and it went everywhere—forever damaging my beautiful skirt!

"I'm hanging out at the beach with my friends."

"You just need a bathing suit, not a blouse."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not for me, if you want to know the truth."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you serious? No. Don't ask me for anything else, okay?"

"Now that I think about it—why would a guy _ever_ like you? You're so ugl—."

I slammed the door in her face.

At first before I opened the door, I was kind of worried. You can never be too cautious, right?

Well, lately Kim has been getting very suspicious of me. She starting to suspect something's up since I pay her to wash the dishes, and every time I'm near water I flinch and back away. Every now and then, just to annoy me (and I guess, test me), she will flick a few drops of water in my direction. I managed to miss the first few, but the fifth time I got hit right on my knee and I immediately went to the bathroom and deemed myself ill.

My entire family doesn't know I'm a mermaid. It's been over a year since I became one. It's been heavily weighing on my consciousness and my lady wallet, since the price is getting higher for paying Kim to wash the dishes, and I feel guilty. I want to tell my parents, but what would they do? Send me off to a laboratory so they can test me the rest of my life? I would never live normally again. Or they could accept it—but that's almost impossible.

I hate having to avoid water. Since I would at the local water park/aquarium, I have to watch in envy at the children joyously spinning and twirling on the latest amusement park rides while I'm stuck doing nothing most of the time. I can't enjoy them, never again could I ever do it unless I'm ready to face the consequences.

You know, it's like a part of my life will be wasted living in hiding. I could change that, but there is no way I can ever get rid of my tail…unless there is a loophole somewhere.

Maybe one day I will get to be the normal, typical teenager I once was before Emma, Rikki, and I entered Mako Island for the first time. But for right now, I'm going to live in reality and quit thinking about what I don't have the freedom to do…

Maybe one day some things will change.

**Arigato for reading this story ;)**


	4. Worst Day Ever

Emma's POV:

"Do you think he will want to invite Lucas, Emma?" My mother asked as she paced along the room, trying to put in stone the party decorations and guests to the party that was coming up.

Tomorrow was my brother's, Elliot, birthday. I was dreading to go, only because it was going to be a pool party. Lucky me. I feel like everywhere I go, I have to be by water and have the chance of outing the secret of my life.

My parent's said I had to attend and I wanted to go—that was before I heard about the "pool" part. I was thinking that I could ditch after a few hours, but my mom said I had to be there even for the main events. So there was no way I could get out of it.

Even though it was my brother, and I really wanted to be there for him, I was sixteen. And some of the attractions were way too young for me, so it was probably going to extremely boring.

"Hey mom, will it be okay if Cleo and Rikki come?" I asked as I made a grass of orange juice and sat at one of the kitchen stools.

"Sure, but I don't want any trouble with them Emma."

"I know, I know. We won't."

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to head to the Juicenet."

"Well make sure to bring an umbrella, it's raining," I paused by the front door as I heard the specific word. I pulled the curtains to the side and saw that the rain pummeled the grass and pelted the rock sidewalk. I'm happy my mom told me before I had to find out myself!

So I trudged up the stairs and into my bedroom, crashing onto my bed and flipping the television on. I turned it to **87** and was content to know that I remembered the exact channel which was the Animal Channel.

I grabbed my phone which was on the nightstand next to me, and speed-dialed Ash, just as the man was trying to tape the mouth of a crocodile.

Ash and I have been dating for three weeks, close to a month, and the we haven't hit any bumps-in-the-road yet. Since we work together, we see each other at least once every week day.

"Hello?" I lifted my upper body quickly as I heard the voice on the other end. It wasn't Ash, but instead a girl's voice. It was high but flirty. Why the heck was a girl answering Ash's phone?

"Hey, who is this?" I tried to use the least acting skills I had and put my best guy voice on. If he was cheating on me, I was going to catch him in the act by getting this weird girl to tell. If I said my name was Emma, he could tell her to lie. Then again, he had caller ID. Hopefully she doesn't notice.

"Oh, I'm Ash's—sister," she muttered nervously, then giggled suddenly. I racked my brain for information about a "sister", but I pretty much remembered everything he had said to me. There was absolutely _nothing_ about a sister.

*****Next Morning*****

Today is the day that Elliot finally turns twelve. Yay—not.

"Emma!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Get dressed! Some of the guests are here!"

"Okay!"

I walked over to my closet and picked out an aquamarine camisole, jean capris, and matching flip flops. After I finished my ensemble with the silver oval-shaped locket, I left my bedroom and down the stairs, opening the glass patio doors.

Streamers lined the whole yards in all colors, and black, red, and blue balloons were tied to some of the deck posts. I saw a blown up pool full of balls that the youngest kids played and hid beneath. The real pool stood next to that.

Most of the balloons had "Happy Birthday!" in bold across them. Songs seeped from the radio on the table next to me, and some Black Eyed Pea's song came on. I wonder how long this has been going on.

I saw that around ten people were laughing and splashing around in the swimming pool.

"Emma, why don't you join Elliot and his friends?" said my father as he patted my shoulder and brought a massive load of presents onto the table.

"Not right now, dad. I just don't feel like it."

"Make sure you wish you brother a happy birthday," I nodded and then treaded into the living room, picking up the home phone to call Cleo and Rikki, which I had totally forgotten.

"Hey Emma!" Cleo answered eagerly.

"Stay there, I'm getting Rikki on the line."

"Hey."

"You both there?"

"Yeah. What do you need?" Rikki asked and I heard a loud shuffling in the background.

"Something wrong?" Cleo said worried.

"Today is Elliot's birthday, and I wanted to know if you both could come and hang out with me."

"An eleven year olds party? I'm sorry, but I don't want to hang out with kids younger than me today," Rikki chuckled.

"Please, Rikki! I have no one here."

"I'll go. I have nothing else to do today, since I'm off work," I smiled.

"That sounds great. Now, what about you Rikki?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, but I would like you too," I trailed off.

"Fine."

"Awesome. I'll see you guys here."

I placed the phone back on the table and went up to the front door, opening it and then waking out so I could wait for Cleo and Rikki. Then I realized there was a large presence beside me.

I was taken aback when I saw it was a large man in a black suite with a clipboard in his grip. He resembled a body guard, and I had no idea why we needed one. Then I wondered: how many people were actually coming?

"Hey, um,…"

"Rodney."

"Yes, _Rodney_, I'm the birthday boy's sister and I wanted to know how many people are coming," I tried to keep calm but his massive frame was very freaky. He had a stone-cold face that held no expression, and all of a sudden he looked at me.

"It is nice to meet you Miss, there will be…" he glanced at the clipboard.

"Sixty people," I almost choked. I wasn't even sure if our backyard was big enough!

"What?" I squealed loudly, then clamped my mouth shut. I turned out to see two kids Elliot's age and a mother and father staring at me like I was covered in oil. They then began to whisper.

I was about to fast-walk to the backyard when I saw my mother appear in front of me. She wore the hoop earrings that she always styled when she went to semi-large events like this.

"Honey, I think you should greet the guests," she grinned and turned me around to the family that still stared at me.

So for the next thirty minutes all I did was say hello to the visitors and direct them to the backyard. After I was about to go up to one of the kids that gave me a strange look after I yelled earlier, I noticed that Cleo was coming up around the corner. She wore a lavender tank top and jean skirt, which was very cute on her.

I ran up to her.

"Hey! Where is Rikki?"

"She should be here in five…four…three…two…"

"Rikki is here!" The curly blonde giggled loudly and walked in with her arms open wide as if she owned the place. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So where is the party?" Rikki asked, looking around for kids on a sugar rampage.

"Back here," I walked to the backyard, with both Rikki and Cleo following me, and I paused around where Elliot splashed in the pool with his fellow schoolmates.

"Looks like a ten year olds dream!"

"He is turning _twelve_, Rikki."

"Twelve, ten, what's the difference?"

We then got caught up in conversation, and somehow is switched over to the subject of Lewis.

"What do you mean?"

"He is suffocating me with all these samples and tests! I'm tired of feeling like some insect!" Cleo exclaimed as she watched kids practically inhaling the blue cupcakes on the table.

"I totally understand," Rikki agreed.

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm."

"Hey, Emmmmmmma!" I turned around as I heard Elliot call my name.

All at once, I saw a wave of water come at me like a ravenous snake.

**Okay, I'm finished with this chapter! I guess she has had a pretty bad day—Ash is "cheating" on her, and she just got splashed with water! Hmm, what is gonna happen? ;)**


	5. Close Call

**Well, here is the chapter you (MIGHT) have been waiting for! Lol**

"_Elliot!_"

No, no, NO! I've wasted a year of hiding this, and I can't let everyone just find out! My secret has finally been revealed. Right now I have a tail, and scales all over my b—I looked down. My legs were still there, and the transformation hadn't happened yet.

"What?" he said innocently, and before I could scream at him more Rikki took a firm grip on my arm and pulled me into the house and up the stairs, headed to the bathroom. But only at the top of the stairs was when my tail flopped out onto the carpet.

"Ugh, really!" Rikki grabbed one of my arms and Cleo took the other as they tried to drag me into the bathroom. Luckily, Cleo got the door before anyone could see.

"I can't believe Elliot!"

"I know. It was so close."

"Thanks guys," I grunted as I tried to pull myself into the bathtub, my tail hanging halfway out. I'm _furious_ with Elliot, but then again, he was still a little boy. I wasn't like Cleo—I didn't have an excuse that I "feared" water, because I used to be on the swim team before all this happened.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in there?"

"Yeah!" Rikki shouted back, rolling her eyes.

"Well hurry up!"

Rikki put her hand over my tail and began using her powers to heat it up, speeding up the process.

"Are you done yet?"

"Just wait you little brat!" Rikki said, fed up with his excessive nags.

I heard feet pounding down the stairs and I think I heard sobbing.

"You shouldn't have said that!"

"He deserved it."

After three minutes, my tail had disappeared and my legs were finally back. As Rikki and Cleo began to head out, I just leaned against the tub and sighed. I am sick of hiding something that I am.

"You coming?" Cleo asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah."

"You are so lucky I got you out of there in time," Rikki said, smiling proudly as we walked down the stairs once more.

"Don't push it," I chuckled.

"Well, hello there Emma. I thought I told you not to go back inside?" I paused at the glass doors as I saw my mother waiting outside. Her arms were crossed, her expression was stern, and one of her perfectly penciled in eyebrows was lifted. I bit my lip.

"Elliot splashed me, so I tried to at least ring it out..." I saw Elliot running towards me, dripping wet, but I was pulled back inside. Cleo and Rikki waited by the door and talked.

"Why did you freak out though? It's just water, it won't hurt you. Anyways, for years now you have been swimming, it shouldn't be unfamiliar," my mom said, twisting her turquoise necklace around her finger as she stared into space at the trophy case filled with metals I had achieved. She looked solemn.

"I haven't been swimming for, like a year mom."

"Maybe we should go to swimming lessons, get you back into—"

"Mrs. Gilbert, she pretty much was in shock when Elliot did that, and we decided to bring her in to calm her down. Right Rikki?" Cleo smiled and had a warning glint in her eyes as she turned to Rikki with a "agree with me or else!" look.

"Yeah, Cleo's right. So, is it okay if we can borrow Emma?" Rikki grinned and pulled me and Cleo outside again.

"Hey Emma, what happened when I splashed you?" Was that anticipation I saw? He looked suspicious, but guilty at the same time as he scratched his head.

I just crossed my arms and walked away, not wanting to get into it with him. I just took a seat on the patio chair, far from the pool. I didn't want to get soaked…again.

I watched as Elliot solemnly walked away, and I actually felt sympathetic. Wait—I shouldn't feel bad. He was the one who splashed me! But then again, how could you not feel bad….?

He looked even more melancholy once his friends slung their arms around him in a futile attempt to cheer him up. I didn't know why he was so sad, but I wasn't going to let him feel like this on his birthday! I shook my head smiling as I walked up to him.

"I'm really sorry, Emma."

"It's fine, Elliot. Just don't do it again!" He nodded and then was dragged off by his friends.

I turned around to see Rikki and Cleo fake crying and sniffling like it was some _The Notebook_ moment. I rolled my eyes jokingly as I went up to them, whacking Rikki in the arm. Cleo then began to happily fill us both in on her dream.

"It was the Under the Sea channel and they were showing a picture of me—as a mermaid. It felt so real!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Like that would ever happen."

**Well, for those who really wanted their secret found out, it will, but you have to wait. I somewhat wanted a cliffhanger.**


	6. Emma's Mistake

Cleo's POV:

Surprisingly enough, I was actually enjoying the party, but it might have been because Rikki and Emma were there. I flipped opened my Nokia and checked the time on the screen which read: **3:46**.

"Do you have to go somewhere?" Emma asked as she peeked over at the screen.

"No, just curious," I slipped my cell phone back in the pocket of my skirt.

As Rikki walked over from picking on the younger kids, she looked brighter than normal. I didn't see how, because since Zane cheated on her she hasn't exactly been, for a lack of a better term, happy. She never really participated in anything. And it really was hilarious, what she had done to Zane and Miriam. It just screamed "Rikki!". She would definitely be the one to do that. All of a sudden, I turned her head towards the large man by the door, making a gesture to be quiet.

"Names?"

"Zane Bennett, and Miriam Kent," My mouth went agape as I stared at Rikki.

"What's wrong?" How did she always know?

"Oh my gosh, guys, Zane and Miriam are here!"

"What!" Rikki shrieked, trying to see.

"Why do you think he came?"

"Isn't it obvious? This is Elliot's birthday, so obviously you would be here to celebrate," I said as a matter-of-fact. Was I the only one who noticed this?

Then again, one question still lingered in my mind… why did he bring Miriam?

Emma's POV:

"Be right back," I muttered and walked to the side of my house, over to where Miriam and Zane stood at the front door, almost about to head to the back. If you cheat on my friend, I'm willing to get revenge.

"Zane, I want to go shopping!" Miriam whined, pawing his shoulder and stomping her heel-clad foot.

"Uh, sweetie, we are just coming to see how this party ends up in a disaster," Zane smiled—almost. He didn't look to into Miriam, never once did he touch her.

Then again, I guess he did come at the right time. This party probably _is_ a disaster. I carefully walked by them, trying to not to be seen and act like part of the still arriving guests. But the two were too busy lip-locking. That blowfish.

I gasped as they continued the public display of affection. It was kind of rude. All of a sudden, Zane's eyes snapped open and he stared straight at me. _Shoot._

"What are you doing here?" Zane said, annoyed as I continued to look anywhere but at him. Then he looked over at a water cooler that was mysteriously placed there. I watched as he eyed it, his lips pulling into his famous smirk and I narrowed my eyes, taking a cautious step back.

"Why are you moving, huh? What is so wrong with water?" His smirk grew much more arrogant as he walked over and took a strong grip on the water cooler, picking it up. I looked helplessly at the bodyguard who didn't look like he seemed to care.

Is there a reason why everywhere I go now someone tries to smother me in water? This is unbelievable.

"Zane, no!" I begged, walking backward, "I have to go back to Rikki and—"

"Rikki, huh?" He repositioned the large two gallons of water in the jug.

"What will she say about this?" All of a sudden, I saw the jug dumped on top of me, Miriam and Zane's laughing echoing in the background.

I lifted my hands up and straightened my palms in an attempt to somehow stop the water, and that was exactly was I got. The water cracked and was then frozen in mid-air. Zane stared, jaw dropped, and he dropped the jug. Miriam looked the same way.

"I-I-" I stuttered, then ran back to where Rikki and Cleo stood. I quickly filled them in on everything.

"We have to get out of here before they find us!"

"Any of you have ten dollars?" Rikki smiled while both Cleo and I breathed heavily and slumped over the cool tables at the Juicenet. I pulled two five's out of my pocket and still grabbed them eagerly and headed to the counter to order.

"Hey…what are…you going to…do about…Zane…?" Cleo gasped and took a sharp inhale of air. I guess she wasn't exactly the track star. When I was on the swim team, they worked me hard and I was always out of breath, but slowly I began to get used to it. I was already calm.

"I have no idea. It was like I had to choose: freeze the water, or expose our secret. But now I totally regret it. I mean, if I just let him spill the water on me I could have just ran inside. I wish I could go back in time and redo it all. Then again, Miriam is to clueless to probably understand what happened," I muttered and stirred the neon pink straw once Rikki came back and took a seat on the opposite side.

"She is stupid."

"Rikki," Cleo gave her a stern look, but giggled anyway.

"I had no control over freezing the water," I sighed.

"Don't be so down about it, what's done is done," Rikki comforted, though it didn't make me feel any better.

"What would Lewis say about this?" Cleo stared into the distance.

"Yeah—where is he?"

"You guys—" Rikki stared at the doorway.

"What?" I turned around and I saw the two people that I really prayed didn't follow me. But, obviously it didn't go through. There stood Zane and Miriam.

He looked around, looking at each booth, and pausing once he got to ours. Zane ran over and looked suspicious but somewhat angry.

"What was that all about earlier?" I swallowed and saw Miriam grin from behind him.

**Whoaa**


	7. The Talk also previews for future chap

**Heyyyyyy :DD just being random here well its Augest the 1st!!! Woohoo wow this year has gone by fast. Its almost over!! Well hope you like it and the next chapter might not be chapter if so it will be a intro I have had that made for like a week. lol **

Cleos POV.

"What was that all about earlier!!!", said Zane as he furiously walked over to us grabbed a chair and pulled it to our table and sat down. Merium struggled to walk over in her shiny short platinum/silver skirt,4 inch high heels, and plain gold tanktop as she finally grabbed her chair. Susprisingly she didn't know it was us and when she pulled the chair over she smirked and pulled her short blonde hair behind her ears shhowing us her ONE hoop earring with a blue flower on it ***lol watching True Jackson and she has those earrings on***. I giggled and she noticed that I was staring at her one earring. She grabbed her ears and her eyes widened as she fell to the ground looking from the other. I finally turned my attention back to Zane.

Hopefully I didnt miss anything.

Rikkis POV

"What was that all about earlier!", ***A/N sorry I repeated it too much I wont do it again***ugh this is what I were trying to ignore!!! I was about to say that maybe you know why dont we just ingnore the conversation if it ever comes up. Well being stupid me forgetting that if he came up to us and we ran away that he'd be even more suspicious.

"Um HELLO!! do you hear me!!! Or are you deaf!!!",said Zane as he gave us a annoyed look. Ok that was kind of hurt my feelings.

"Ok, we are not deaf and what are you even talking about?",I said nervous and trying to act like I had no idea. I'm a really bad actor.

"Well you little "Emma" here somehow freezed the water! How did that even happen? Does like have superpowers or something!!!".

" You know what yeah right that would never happen you all are all freakos who are afraid of water!!",said Zane as he shook his head. I put my hand out to grab my drink but I notices there was a few droplets. I looked at my red watch that a boy would wear. Im not really a girly girl I am wearing a red shirt that had my fave band on it,cargo pants, and sneakers. As I looked at my watch it had been 15 minutes. Wow i didn't really realize how long it has been sitting there.

"Oh here we go again!",said Zane. He must have been watching me. I now turned my attention over to Merium. She tried and tried and tried and tried and tried to sit down but her over the top outfit made it impossible. Mostly the skirt it kept rising up. Finally 3 minutes later she sat down exausted. Luckily right then Zane stood up. Hahahaha now Merium has to get up again. Merium let out a mad huff and tried to get up. We had to wait 5 more minutes for her to finally get up. But thats not the best part. As she tried to strut away she fell down haha.

Cleos POV *night time*

**Heyyy sorry this chapter is kinda like a filler not a cliffy or a really a good one anyways I couldnt think of what to say. Its kinda focused on Merium lol well gotta go. But first i wanted to say SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is soooo short!!!!!!!!!!! the next will be longer. :D Also this one sucks! lol _3 more reviews till the next one!!!! _ BTW the next chapters *I already have the next 5 written* will be interesting someething you might not think would happen will happen heres a preview from all different chapters I have written: **

**

* * *

**_I can't beleive that Lewis would backstab us like that!_

_I slapped him. Hard._

**Sorry lol there were only 2 if I said anymore then I would have let out alot! Well gotta go! :)**


	8. Full Moon

**Heyyyyyyyyy :) so.... I am going to post alot!! anyways schools started so I am every few days I will ****make**** a chapter but not post it till a few days. sooo this is chapter 8? yeah ok well here we go.**

Cleos POV *nighttime the next night*

We are all now crammed at Emmas house because its a full moon. The windows are shut the blinds are closed and its 8:00. We are sleeping over except we all forgot about it until we were reminded by Lewis. Wait----where is Lewis???

"Umm guys do you have _any_ idea where Lewis is?", I said confused and worried.

"Oh I thought he was here",said Rikki stilll staring at the window she had been staring at for the past hour eating popcorn. I started to worry even more. Where was he and why isnt he here! This is a full moon im talking about!! I then turned my attention to Emma. She had started spacing out.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!", I called but it was no use.

Emmas POV

When I heard Cleo start talking about Lewis I remembered seeing him somewhere. Hmm wait!----its coming back!!!

*flashback*

_We just ran into the Juicenet as we were running away from Merium and Zane yesterday and as Zane started talking I kinda zoned out. I saw Charlotte and Lewis drinking a strawberry smoothie giggling. Ohh I wonder what Cleo would say about that. Thats a secret shes been keeping for a while. _

_Emma!,Emma!!!,EMMMMA!!!!!!!",said someone as broke out of my flashback_

*end of flashback*

"What! ohhh sorry well I dont know where he is but he could be coming soon.",I said trying to be helpful. Rikki shook her head.

"Well I believe------",Rikki said before being cut off.

"Hey guys",said Lewis as He brought someone in quickly making them hide behind him.

Cleos POV

As he pulled someone by him I already knew it was a girl type body.

"Hey sorry im late",He said.

"Ok guys you have met her a million times soo heres Charlotte!",Lewis said as he moved out of the way to show Charlotte. Charlotte sat down infront of us. Errrrg I hate her.

"I'll be right back guys",Said Lewis as he went to check on something in the bathroom.

"Anyways its ok you all Lewis told me everything",said Charlotte. Our eyes widened and we looked at each other.

"Wait what did he say?",said Rikki precausiously.

"He said that you all are afraid of the dark and also that you hate water",she said as she looked at the blinds. Every room in the house was on even the bathroom except it was a faint light. Greaaat now she knows.

"Now why dont we open these blinds? Anyways the moon is light so its fine", We all went to the couch and covered our heads with pillows so we wouldn't see the moon.

"Ugh now what your afraid of the moon?",said Charlotte rolling her not playfully. Right then Lewis walked into the room.

"Oh my---Charlotte shut tho-----",Said Lewis as he started to run to the blinds but was stopped by Charlotte.

"But its really dark in here",she pouted. Then she looked and gave us a dirty look then back to Lewis. Wow liar much?

"Ok",said Lewis as he collapsed of the couch. Awwww heck no!

I leaned over to Emma and Rikki and whispered the plan.

"But isnt that dangerous?", said Emma,Rikki thinking the same thing.

"Hey we have to teach him a lesson since he just will let us see the full moon lets make use of it. Also we have to get over it! We are going to see it sometime",I walked over to the window with Emma and Rikki. We were in Lewis's view perfectly. But he wasn't paying attention so I screamed really loud. Good thing her parents weren't here.

"What wro---OH NO dont",He said trying to warn us.

"Hey it was your choice to let us see it so might as well",said decided count down.

"3",I said as Lewis was confused. I rolled my eyes.

"2", said Rikki next to me. Lewis got it now.

"1",said Emma as we turned around at the same time.

**Ok its kinndaaa a cliffy :D ok well i need to hurry and go so I and write the next chapter later! **

**~Ali~**


	9. Full Moon Part 2

**Heyyyy im makeing 2 chapters today lol also this chapter sucks and is long lol but I don't really like this chapter :l ok well gotta write btw when they get in the moon pool they wont loose anything you know mermaid or anything like that ; ] **

Cleos POV ***okay I need to say that shes just in that mood shes in when they look at the full mood so shes really not meaning it lol sorry its hard to explain lets say shes just saying that***

We stared at the full moon for a moment until it finally worked.

We all turned around and started to the door. But we got stopped. We all turned around.

"Guys stop you dont want to do this",said Lewis guiltily. I turned my head and saw Charlottes arms crossed snobbily ***is that even a word?.....?***and I put my arm out. So did Emma and Rikki. It started severly thundering and lightning outside with powerful felt like a tornado might have been coming in.

"Whats going on!!!?!?!", said Charlotte looking around. But we focused on making the storm. Finally we ended it in a snap of a finger.

"Seriously what just happened?!",said Charlotte.

I used wind to open the door and we all walked out Charlotte walked up and slapped me.

Rikki shot lighning and made a _**HUGE**_ scar/rash on her arm. I continued walking

"Dont ever do that again",said Rikki threatningly. Charlotte nodded holdering her arms kinda crying. Once we all caught up with eachother we ran to the beach. As we were walking towards the rocks we always go to but we were stopped by Zane. Why is HE doing here at this time.

"What are you guys--?",Started Zane. Charlotte was running here but when she saw the sight of us ran to the other side of the beach.

"What happened to Charlottes arm--.....what did you guys do?!",Said Zane in disbeleif.

Just then Merium came. She looked at us with disgust and pulled at Zane. Why are they here at night?

"Ugh come on Zane lets get away and help Charlotte",she said then pulled him away.

More and more people came up to us and asked what happened to Charlotte. But all we did was stare at the rocks that we were headed to and walk away. It soon died down as people noticed we wouldnt answer. Once we got to the rocks we jumped in.

Rikkis POV

Once we hit the water it felt wonderful. Like we belonged there. We swam very fast through the water I look down occasionally to see fish off all different types. One was black and white another was blue and black and another was big and red.

Once we got there we swam in the water feeling so....nothing. We were all just swimming around until everything blacked out.

~The next day~

I just woke up from a bad sleep. My back hurt and I felt like I was being carried. I hate that. Well whatever it was must have been a dream. Then my eyes drifted to my blue bed that had dark blue and green circles all over the place. Then looked back to the wall that was lime green really lime green. Then to my desk which was red I painted it. Also which held my homework which I hadnt finished. It took me a second to relize that and grabbed the clock not caring that I knocked down my picture. It said oh my gosh!!!! I have 30 minutes to do my homework and get dressed and ten minutes to walk to school because at our school it started at 7:50. I went over to my homework and thought that I should get dressed first I wore a denim skirt and a pink tank top. I hate this outfit but I have to hurry so I need something easy to put on. I hated pink. Despised it. ***not me pinks my fave color:p***My favorite color was red. But just I couldnt find my red one. Next was my shoes so I opened my tiny closet and looked around. The only thing I could find was these high heels. I held them infront of me. Why are ...THEY in here????? I decided not to waste my time worrying and put them on. After I was already worked a few minutes of my math homework I noticed that Cleo and Emma bought me these last week. I have no idea why I said yes though....I looked at the clock 7:25 hmm I have 5 extra minutes. I grabbed an apple and walked out.

I am almost at school and these high heels are killing me!!!! I fell 4 times and i think im close to breaking them. I saw a car coming so I walked perfectly once they got there they stopped and whisled. Oh no! Are they gonna hustle me!!!! Ok calm down they left.I looked down at my the high heels. They weren't acually that bad thy were silver and shiny and sparkly. Hey! Maybe I can get into the girlygirl bussness!!

I finally walked onto campus to see Cleo and Emma were sitting at one of the tables. I got there just in time because a annoucement I would have wanted to hear came on.

**Annoucement: Hello everyone how are you today!! Well hope you** **have fun talking to friends today because you** **have extra time!!!!! We are starting class at 8:30 which means the ones that are here have an extra 40 minutes to chat and get your things from your locker. Also cheerleaders please come tot he office after this annoucement. But before I go I want you to know there will be an assembly at 12:45 today which means 4th period! Well this is signing out! Have a fun and educated day!**

I sighed and luckily I had gotten used to the high heels and walked over to Cleo and Emma. They looked shocked.

"What do I have something on my shirt",I said as I searched my shirt. Exactly why I hate pink its unlucky.

"No its just you look pretty!!!",said Emma and Cleo excitedly.

"Uhh thanks lets just not talk about it",I said because I really didn't want to talk about it.

*12:40*

I looked around to find Cleo and Emma but they were nowhere in sight.I sighed and checked my cellphone. Nothing. I txted Emma

**To:Emma**

**From:Rikki**

**Where r u???**

**~Single 4 Life~**

In exactly 2 minutes we had to go to the assembly so I decided id go by I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Sorry",I said and walked back to the assembly. I didn't pay attention to who it was but all my mind was thinking about was Cleo and Emma!

I went to the bleachers and saw someone that was trying to pass by everyone with popcorn in her hands.

_Why does she even have popcorn?,_I thought as she sat down beside me.

I looked at all the bleachers until I got to the last one that was infront of me.I could bearly see because it was far and we were in the then I reconized someone.

Emma and Cleo.

They were sitting unconfortably beside...uhhh let me see. Shoot I cant see far enough. One thing I didnt notice is that the girl beside me had glasses. I asked her and she said,

"Oh thats uhhh.....Charlotte!",she said happily. I had to say she was really pretty.

"Ohhh thanks",I said feeling bad for Lewis. I then forgot I had glasses so I put them on. I also saw Lewis as happy as can be right inbetween Cleo and Charlotte. Something tells me drama is gonna start.

Just then my phone buzzed.

Emmas POV

I feel bad for Cleo. She had to see Lewis and Charlotte flirting. Ew. My phone buzzed and I took it out.

**To:Emma**

**From:Rikki**

**Where r u???**

**~Single 4 Life~**

I was just about to text back but I ended up hearing Charlotte saying something to us.

"Hey why dont we all hang out like you and me...and ehhh Emma and Cleo",she said grossly. But I noticed something.

"Hey aren't you forgeting Rikki",I said kinda shocked. Wait why should I be shocked at all? I totally hate her even more.

"Come on guys we shouldn't care about her anyways she brings the mood down",said Charlotte. Even Lewis the one who was lovesick was as shocked as me.

"Fine then,Im not going",said Cleo folding her arms staring at the cheerleaders who were talking about how to do the assembly. I just stared at her.

The was an unconforable silence until I broke it.

"Me too!",I said as I crossed my arms. I saw something and smirked at saw it to.

As Charlotte held a glass of water in her hand I made my hand straight still crossing my arms. I made my hand shut more. Cleo looked at the glass and gave me a thumbs up. We both high-fived. Good one Emma!!

Right then Charlotte tried to formally drink the water until it a piece of frozen piece of ice the size and shape of the cup fell down her shirt. Shoot I forgot about Rikki!

**To:Rikki**

**From:Emma**

**U would not beleive what just happ. tell u l8r.**

**Emm3sAsh**

I started giggling with Cleo about how funny that was. Charlotte got up and took the ice out. She also threw it down.

"See atleast im not as stupid as you think",she smirked at me. I giggled.

"Then why is the ice melting in your shoes? Also you just called yourself stupid",This time Cleo and me giggled.

**Annoucer/speaker:Okkkkkk listen up its time for the assembly!!!!! *cheering*I hope you have a great time there will be a few prizes to earn!!!.....**

* * *

**btw they are in the gym!!! letting you know that! Ok I hope you liked that and I made a record!!!! This is the longest chapter ive ever done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Wow to much happiness :P. :D Well got to go anyways bye!!! And sorry the full moon part SUCKED!!!! :( sorry lol well hope you liked it and thanks sooooooo much for the reviews!!! :)But before I go Emmas text signature is messed up!! I keep wanting to put the other part to the 3 to make it a heart but it won't save like that! D: Its so annoying!!! lol **

**~Ali~**


	10. WHAT!

**Well.....I have nothing to say...lol well hope you like the chapter!**

Cleos POV

I just left the gym and was on my way to my locker having 10 extra minutes to walk around till I had to go to next period. I left way before anyone else because I didnt want to be anywhere near Charlotte and Lewis anymore. All they did was be all lovey dovey! It was sickning!!!! I decided I might skip next period and go to Mako Island. I walked to my locker.

_14_

_......_

_35_

_......_

_11_

I put in my locker lock. I ended up puting 15 accidentaly instead of 14 so I had to do it again.

After a few tries I finally got it open! I had big mirror in my locker and put my stuff on the ground and got on my knees. I have a bottom locker....they suck! ***true story! I have a bottom locker!!! :( * **I just looked into the mirror and turned my head head sideways. _If only Lewis knew what I thought about him_..._why cant he like me_ I thought. I have always been in love with him and never said a word.....I was planning on telling him yesterday but....one word. Charlotte. Its hard to tell him now that they are dating.

Anyways now I have been acting bitter towards him. But he doesn't notice because of Charlotte. She won't even let me talk to him sometimes!!!! Heres and example.

_I just walked into the juice-net and saw Charlotte and Lewis sitting at a table. I went up pulled out a chair and sat down. _

_"Hey Lewis",I said as I stared at him dreamily for a few secocnds intantly snapping out of it._

_"Oh hey----",He started._

_"Hey Lewis have you heard about this new computer chip its called Mega me! You........"She started babbleing on.I tried again to talk to him._

_"He---",I said as I was interrupted._

_"Sorry Cleo im busy lets talk another time"said Lewis as he said that to me then turned back around talking to Charlotte about some type of fish. I noticed that Charlotte wasn't even paying attention she was just looking at me smirking._

See now you know what I mean. Hopefully it might get .

~2 weeks later~

Nothings got better!!! Anyways now Emma,Rikki,and me were sitting alone at table 5. Just then Lewis came up to me and asked if we could talk in private. I am so happy!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! Hes finally noticed that im right for him and that we can now be together because him and Charlotte brokeup!!! I thought to myself excitedly.

"Ok well it might be hard to tell you this",siad Lewis.

"Oh its fine it wont hurt our friendship!",I said.

"Oh yeah!...Well not exactly",said Lewis a bit confused and guiltily.

"Ok just hurry up and tell me!!!!",I said pressuring him with a huge smile on my face.

"Ok well here it is...",Said Lewis not wanting to say it.

"I cant be friends with you anymore"

My smile instanly dropped.

**0.0.......cliffy. Also this is short. Soorryyy. **

**~Ali~ **


	11. Oh My Gosh!

**Hi.......well heres chapter......11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDD never thought that i'd get here :) well here it is**

Cleos POV

"What?",I choked out. Why was this happening!! I should have known!! My lifes crumbling down.

"Its just that im so busy with Charlotte---",He started,smiling also when he said....."her" name.

"Wait...what! I dont get it! Why?",I said confused. As much as I hated Charlotte, as long as I got some time with Lewis it didn't matter. I know I can't live without him.

"Well...hey I need to tell you something follow me", He said as he leaded me to a place right by a red dented locker.

"I think I am falling for Charlotte",He whispered happily/nervously. I'm not happy at all. I am acually devastated. I felt the anger boil up. I was furious, devastated and sad all at the same time. He must of noticed the look on my face.

"Cleo are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Am i ok!?!?!?!?! NO im not and....I hate you!!!!! I never want to see you again!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!",I said with anger and pain.

I couldn't take seeing the look on his face so I ran. I ran to the beach and just sat down. I put my head in my knees and tried to hold the tears that wanted to come out. I replayed what just happened over and over in my head. But seriously hes doing this all for stupid Charlotte! Shes not even worth it!I've known him for so long!! I watched the water move slowly. It was crystal clear and all I wanted was to get into it .Anyways I needed to calm down. I stood up looking around. I saw a few old couples so it was they would ever notice me. I walked backwards far then ran into the water. Once I noticed my tail was there I didnt want to just go to Mako I really just wanted to look at all the fish. Relax and just swim around.

**~This is when Cleo left the assembly what happened~**

Emmas POV

As the assembly was over a few people stayed in their seats as I walked over them. I looked around and noticed I saw Ash. I was about to wave but noticed that there was some other girl with him. Her hair must have been dyed. She had dirty blond hair, a tiny bit shorter than he was , tan, and had a good body. I kept thinking of why Ash was with a girl like her. He always said that he disliked girls like them because they were preppy and only thought of themselfs. I looked back again to see his arm around her and laughing hard about to fall over. She looked nowhere close to being his sister. Both of his parents had brown hair. She was looking around and her eyes locked with mine. She gave me a death glare and kissed Ashes cheek forgetting all about me. I noticed she had a HUGE knot inthe back of her hair and laughed. As I walked away I thought,_Im not telling her about the knot_. Anyways I dont really anyone would notice because they would be blinded by her "beauty".

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. I noticed it was Rikki!

"Hey i've been looking everywhere for you!", She said as she hugged me.

"Oh and what was that you were going to tell me?",She said talking about the text.

"Well seee Charlotte started saying....",I started explaining about what happened.

As we walked down the hall we giggled together about how funny it was.

Cleos POV

I sit here in Mako waiting for atleast Emma or Rikki to come so I wouldn't be alone. But I have been waiting 30 minutes already so I pulled out my cellphone and called Emma. It rang 3 times before she finally answered

"Hey Cleo what do you need?",She said hurridly.

"Hey could you come to Mako?",I said hopefully.

"Sorry no im busy well bye!",She said as I heard her hang up. I then called Rikki

"Heyyyyy"

"Hey Ri--",I started.

"----this is me Rikki and I can't answer the phone right now!!! So leave a message! Unless its Zane",said Rikkis dialtone. I rolled my eyes.

"EEERRRHG!!!",I said loudly enough for anyone to hear. I then could hear motorboats and turned to listen to people talking. I could bearly figure out whoever it was though.

"Come on you told me you saw mermaids here. I dont have time to waste!!",said a voice I knew perfectly it was...wait ZANE!?!?! He said he was over the mermaid stuff!!

"I know, I know, they should be here somewhere",Oh no OH NO I cant beleive who im hearing right now. I felt my heart almost beat out my chest. This can't be right!!! It was---It was....I kept shaking my head....It was------it was----it was---

Lewis.

**0.0 omg!!! Tell me what you think about it! ; )**


	12. The Teenage Spy

**Hey guys last one was a cliffy....Well heres the next one! :D **

Emmas POV ***you don't acually think I would automatically go to Cleo ;]***

Ok maybe I did lie to Cleo......because..well Im going to spy on Ash. I just can't stand it anymore! I mean..I thought we could trust eachother! But I need proof because somehow if it isn't true which I bet it is I won't look like a loser.

I just pulled onto the street and---yes I can drive now! I just got my permit! I had some black glasses,tinted windows, and a black hoodie. Its really coor how you can see perfectly from inside the car but on the outside you couldn't even see the carseats! I picked up my spy binoculars and looked through the lense. I could see a male figure in a window that I thought could be Ash. I studied the males features comparing them to Ash's. Before I had a chance to guess I noticed the door open and threw my binoculars down not caring where they went. I noticed the guy was Ash and the blond I saw at the assembly was there to! How could I not have noticed.....Well I guess I was to caught up in Ash that I didn't notice her in the window. My eyes watched as Ash helped the mystery blond to his car.

I had been following them for probably almost an hour now. Finally , they turned down a street called FireFly Lane. Never heard of that one before. Just a we turned there was a house having a party which was REALLY loud. I had to cover my ears but that didn't help. They pulled into the driveway of the 2 story house with "I got a Feeling" from the Black Eyed Peas blasting from the speakers. I was afraid I'd go deaf!

I watched as they walked into the house with these party clothes on. How did they have the time to put that stuff on!!?!? Right then I knew I'd be the odd one out. So good thing I planned for this. I took off the hoodie and pant leaving my black sunglasses on. Under that I had on a purpler dress and silver high heels I had on the whole time.I knew it was really simple but hey im only spying.

I got into the house without harm and sat down at a stool chair they had which was like a bar without the drinks. I think.

"Hey can you get me a water with a straw please?",I asked the dude that was standing behind the "bar" type thing without looking at him. My full attention was on Ash and the blondie.

"Heres a water",the man said as he handed it to me. I looked at it and noticed there wasn't a straw.I shrugged and took a careful drink then spit it out.

"Uhhhh EW what is this!!!",I screamed as a nasty taste was in my mouth.

"Exactly what you asked for",the man said,winked then walked off. Ick . I turned my attention back to Ash. Then I saw _**it**_.

In slow motion he bended down and kissed her. Thats it! It is true he has been cheating on me! Well then I guess paybacks gonna hurt.I walked over to him and slapped him in the face. Hard.

He held the red mark on his cheek and turned to me.

"What was that for and----who are you?!",he said shocked and startled. Opps he still didn't no it was me. I took of my glasses as I crossed my arms. The song "Right Round",By Flo Rida came on.

The good thing I towered over the blond girl. But the weirdest thing happened. She looked more shocked then he was. Wait--I thought she looked farmilliar....my mouth dropped as I noticed who it was.. it was.....

Merium.

**Lol cliffy...I changed this at the last minute lol so review!!!!!! Like always 3 reviews!!!!! Btw Sorry that have not posted in a long time! Its because it was a cliffy and I wanted to leave it there for a while ;) Again Sorry! Oh and 1 last thing I feel like not many people review anymore :( I know a few that do so please review! :) **


	13. Drama,Drama,DRAMA!

**Ok now heres the next chapter! Hope you like it : ] and thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

Cleos POV ***you might be thinking finally lol***

I cant beleive it hes just gonna--backstab us...just like that!!! He promised he'd keep it a secret. I swam out noticing he wasn't that far from Mako. I went up and followed the boat so I could hear what they were saying. But it was kinda hards since I was right there by the motar. I moved over closer.

"Hey ive been waiting almost a year for this so you better not mess it up",said Zane threatningly. I beleived him and was kinda scared. He could sue all the money you have,down to the last penny, for just this stupid little incident. Well..maybe not so stupid.

"Well ok ill try",Said a nervous yet scared Lewis. Oh no its coming it--*_SNEEZE_* I dunked back under the water..Ugh I always sneezed to loud....

"What was that?",Said Lewis suspiciously. I wonder if he thinks its me. He always said my sneezes were "cute". He turned his head and glanced at me. I ducked down and swam as fast as I could toward shore so that I wouldn't have to see them. Once my tail dried I fell to the ground puffing and almost cried. I can't beleive me bgfffl (best guy friend forever for life) would do that. I was so shocked that I ran all the way to Emmas house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Gilbert answered.

"Oh hey there Cleo what are you doing here?",said Mrs. Gilbert sweetly.

"Just wanting to know if Emma was here?",I said smiling looking behind her trying to see if Emma was there.

"Oh sorry but she left about a hour ago do you want me to ask her to call you once she gets home?",she asked. I quickly said no then left. Well I might as well check to see if Rikki is home.

I just got to Rikkis house but in double the time to get to Emmas because I was sooo tired and not as excited. When I knocked I heard footstpes and saw a eye peek through the hole of the door. Hopefully it was her Uncle Joe. Oh yea I forgot to tell you her parents died in a car accident a few years ago. Shes been living with her uncle ever since.

"Who is it?",said a rough voice. Nothing compared to her uncle.

"Uhh Cleo? Is Rikki here?",I said kinda scared.

"Oh its you",the voice lightened and turned out to be her Uncle Joe. Me and him were pretty good friends. He was funny and nice but can come off crazy and weird.

"Wow your voice scared me for a second!",We laughed for a while until there was an silence. So he came outside and sat down and an old rotten rocking chair. I just sat down on a bench-looking thing that was next to him.

"So is Rikki there?",I asked coughing awkwardly.

"She just left awhile ago said gonna go see someone down there at the dock.",He said nodding towards the direction of the dock.

" Thanks....well have a nice day!",I said as I started to walk away.

"Hey come here need to ask ya somethin",He said as I scooted closer.

"See Rikki has been acting very weird now the past few months. Ecspecially around water which I have no idea why she loved water. Drank it all the time but now it shes just been ignoring it...do you have something to do with this?",He asked suspisciously leaning forward in his chair. I felt uncomfortable. Not because he was so close but because he mentioned how shes been acting different.

"Uhh--no well gotta go!",I said hurridly walking away I'm a bad liar. I looked back to see his figure getting smaller and smaller until it completly dissapeared I turned back around and walked home. Once I got home I collapsed on my bed putting my head on my pillow laying sideways staring at my blue wall. _Wow so much has happened today. Lewis betrayed us,Emma and Rikki happen to be gone , and me,Cleo is laying here alone_,I thought as I grabbed a picture of Emma,Rikki and me at the beach making a silly pose.

We were all huddled together we our arms around each other and were laughing while...Lewis took the picture. I put that picture down and took the next one. It was a picture of me and Lewis. This one didn't have a frame,even though it is---was my most treasured picture. I felt a tear drop and it fell right on Lewis. He smudged more and more until he completly became a blurr and you could only see me. I threw it back on my nightstand and my eyes couldn't keep open anymore. They slowly fell until I was finally asleep. Here comes the drama.

~2 months later~

Emmas POV

Today was the school talent show and I decided to do it. I always had a talent for singing-noone knows but me-well everyones about to find out. I had a song I wanted to sing and it was called The Real Me. I loved that song. As I walked backstage as I waited to be called to the stage which wouldn't be to soon.I was pacing trying to sing the song in my mind so I wouldn't forget it. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lewis.

"Oh hey Lewis", I said as I hugged him. He pulled out a paper from behind his back and gave it to me.I didn't bother to read it.

"This is for you I really want you to sing this song",he said and I swear I saw a smirk. Yeah right Lewis would never do that.

"Yeah but I already---",I started but he cut me off.

"No come on please for your best friend",he put his hand on my shoulder for a minute , patted it then walked away to the audience I think. I skimmed over the lyrics not paying any attention to them one bit only thinking about how ill make a fool of myself.

**"Emma Gilberts your on!",** said the annoucer. I walked onto the stage and took a deep breath.

_Showtime._

**Hope you liked it. Ok just 3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter! If not I won't post a new chapter soo review!! :) Bye**


	14. The Song

**Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heres the next chapter!!!! ****And I dont own any of the characters or the song**

Emmas POV

As I walked out I was really nervous 1. I didn't pay attention to the lyrics. 2. I have no idea what this song is about and 3. Im going to make a fool out of myself!!!!I tried to sing the song but I kept missing the beat.

I've got a special power  
that I'm not afraid to use  
every waking hour  
i discover something new

So come on this is my adventure  
this is my fantasy,  
it's all about living in the ocean,  
being wild and free.

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,  
land or sea  
I've got the power if I just believe.

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,  
land or sea the world's my oyster I'm the pearl.  
No ordinary girl.

We've got to stick together,  
cause the best things come in three,  
i want it to last for ever,  
all the magic and fun at sea,

so come on this is our adventure,  
there's no telling were we'll go,  
but all i want is just to live amongst the H2O!

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,  
land or sea  
I've got the power if I just believe.

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,  
land or sea the world my oyster I'm the pearl.  
No ordinary girl.

Come along it just gets better,  
so much to do and just so little time,  
cause it all depends on whether,  
you want to leave the land above behind.

'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,  
land or sea I've got the power if i just believe

'CauseI'm no ordinary girl,  
I'm from the deep blue underworld,  
land or sea, the world's my oyster I'm the pearl.  
No ordinary girl.

Why would Lewis make me sing a song like this!!!This makes me sond like a mer--mer---mermaid. My eyes widened and I ran off the stage. I found him there clapping.

"Wow what a song...",He said happily. Whats going on?

"Wait-did you write this song--",I said.

"Nope Cleo wrote it",He said looking down putting his hands in his pockets. I left backstage and and ran to Cleo.

"Great job on the song! But it kinda gives away our secret so why did you sing it?",She whispered the last part. Oh that little----

"Oh like you didn't know!!!! Your the one who wrote it!!",I screamed loud enough for a few people around us to hear.

"Wait what are you talking about",She said in a quiet voice. I kinda felt bad then thought about the song and was mad again.

"Wait let me guess Rikki was in this too!!!?!?!?!? Because come on I know you couldn't have done this by yourself!! Well you know what? We are NOT friends anymore!!!",I screamed. Well I know thats kinda harsh but I can't help it!!! Ouch my throat hurts.

Cleos POV

I stood there motionless in the middle of the gym my lips trembling. I can't belive this is happening. I ran to Rikki's house. Without knocking I walked into her room and once she noticed my expression she asked,

"What happened."

~1 hour later~

I told her everything. Everything including Lewis trying to blow our secret, Emma blaming us for the song, all that._ Seems that our mermaid abilitys are tearing us apart. I'd rather lose being a mermaid than losing a friend. _I was about to continue but Rikki interrupted me.

"Well we will just have to prove to her shes wrong",said Rikki.

"It sounds like your blaming her! Its not all her fault.....Wait who told her we wrote it?",I said to myself loud enough for Rikki to hear it.

"I think I know who it is I think it was.....Lewis. I mean come on! Hes going after us now and I beleive it!! Now all we gotta do is get him back",She said smirking. Before we could finish talking her Uncle came in the room.

"Hey any of ya'll want somethin?",he asked with a toothppick in his mouth. I was really hungry but always hated asking for it. But Rikki nodded and left me in her room while she went into the kitchen. I looked around her room and saw a pictue cut up on the floor. I walked over and picked one side up then held the other one. It was a picture of Rikki and Zane. I put the pictures togehter and they fit perfectly. I heard footsteps and ran and slid across the bed to where I was and qucikly picked up a magazine and turned a few pages. Acting like I was reading until I saw a article called ,**"Friend troubles? Do you need some advice? Well take this quiz and see your results!"**, before I could finish the quiz Rikki came up and sat infront of me.

"Just put a pizza in the oven. I bet your hungry!",She said.

"No I'm not!",I said as my stomach rumbled really loud. Rikki raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?",she said knowingly. I sighed knowing she won. Thinking back to Emma made me sad when will this be all over.

"Hey Rikki im going to go to house to get some clothes so i'll be right back",I said as I put on my flipflops. I had a collection and every single one had a cute little name for them. I get a pair once every month. These were called Pearly White. I grabbed a flashlight and walked out of her house and noticed that it was plain black you couldn't see anything, except the street lights and a little around them. As I walked around, I could hear the crickets and I highly disliked them. They just freaked me out. When I got to my house I opened the door and saw my parents,Kim,Emma,and Elliot. Once I saw my dad he asked,

"Well where were you Cleo your missing out on our friends and family movie night",He said. As he did I could feel eyes glaring into me from behind. I told him that I was going to spend the night at Rikkis. As I went upstairs I looked in my closet and picked out my Magic Magenta flipflops, a Magenta tank top, and some white capris. I also grabbed my purple pajamas and put them all in a bag. As I walked downstairs I quietly put my bag down and eavesdropped on what they were saying.

"Hey guys I want to show you some new popcorn maker they just came out with!",said my dad as he walked into the kitchen with Emma's parents and mom. Elliot and Kim were up in Kims room playing some video game and Emma sat there. She was just staring at the tv with no expression. I wonder what she was thinking. I picked up my bag not caring if she heard me or not. But then remembered to lock my door. I ran, locked it, then walked behind the couch where Emma was. I quickly turned and walked to the that I just walked down the street. As I was walking I ran into someone. I fell to the ground scared but when I heard the voice I lightened up.

"Hey its me Zane need help up?",He said as we started walking together.

"Thanks.....So uhh whats up with Lewis????",I said uneasily. Once I saw Zane it made me remember him and Lewis at Makoa few months ago. It had been 2 months since I have talked to Lewis.

"Well see *whispers* he finally is going to help me with mermaids",Zane said quietly.

"Whats up with Emma and..Rikki?",he said.

"Well Emma..we aren't really friends anymore..because of Lewis. I dont know whats wrong with him...Ever since hes been dating Charlotte he.....changed."I said. There was an awkward silence and you could mostly only hear my flip flops flopping. That is ti'll Zane spoke up.

"You know Lewis isn't dating Charlotte anymore",said Zane his hands in his pocket.

"What!!!"

**Hope you liked it ; ] And Sorry this wasn't the best chapter i've written lol**


	15. The Zane Bennett

**Hi! :) Well.....Lets get to writing also in chapters i might ask questions and you can answer is you want... its like a poll! I will do it if I remember to and if enough people answer so yeah lol And last chapter of the tiny,tiny,tiny marothon.**

**Whats your favorite color?**

**A) Pink**

**B)Blue**

**C)Yellow**

**D) Green**

**E)Red**

**F) Purple**

**G) Silver**

**H) Gold**

**I) Orange**

**J) Black**

**K) Other**

**Lol alot of options but any questions about the story or anything like that just PM me :)**

Cleos POV ***sorry this is a short pov***

"No I'm just kidding!",said Zane laughing at my reaction.

"Yeah,hahaha",I said sarcastically

"I really gotcha! Anyways what has Rikki been up to?",said Zane. Why does he asking about her?

Zane POV

I shivered when I said her name. I made the biggest mistake ever going out with Merium. All I have been thinking about was Rikki, Rikki, and did I mention Rikki? Anyways ,Merium is so boring! All she ever did **("did" hint hint ;D)** say was, "Hey I like heard there was like a big sale like for belts later" or, "OMG I like have to have that!" or, "Can you like buy me a smoothie/clothes anything!" I am about out of money as it is! With Merium days were just....gloomy. But with Rikki they were fun and exciting.

"Why do you care? I thought your dating Merium?", she asked. I stopped walking and turned to Clot...wait Connie?....no...Oh! Cleo.

"About that...we broke up",I said happily.

"Oh Im so so---"

"No I'm not i'm happy shes gone all she ever talked about was herself and shopping",I said boringly.

"Well this is my house also Cleo do not tell ANYONE about this you hear?",I said threatningly. I'm known as the "bad boy" type at school and I don't want to ruin my image with someone like her. She looked kinda shocked. Why would she? I mean I'm _the_ Zane Bennett.

Cleos POV

I was acually kinda shocked that he said that. But I should have been expecting this from someone like him. I shook the shocked face away. I sighed and said,

"Fine well see you at school tomorrow" and walked away without even waiting for an answer.

15 minutes later I reached Rikkis house. So I walked in without knocking,into Rikkis room and dropped my stuff. Weirdly,she was reading the section that I wanted to read earlier in that magazine. Or so I thought.

"Hey Rikki whatcha reading?",I asked as I sat beside her. Also trying to peer into the magazine.

"Here you read this its hurting my eyes i'll be right back",She said walking out of the room.

I picked up the magazine and looked at the article. It was different than the one I saw. It said,

**Revenge is sweet!**

**Do you seek revenge on friends/family ect.**

**Well you came to the right place!**

**Here are some items you'll need!**

**Also they will be rated from:**

**Easy and Advanced which show,**

**which ones are more embarresing!**

**Also some show the results of what will happen!!**

_1. "Chicken"_

_Maple syrup,feathers, and a fan._

_*Easy*_

_2. "Woof!"_

_Vixen perfume _**(not real idk lol)**

_*Results:Dogs will follow you everywhere!*_

_*Advanced*_

_3."Baby Bad"_

_Baby video tapes of revenge_

_*Results: show them infront of the whole school!*_

Before I got to finish reading them Rikki came back in.

"Those revenge plans were so cool weren't they?!",said Rikki excitedly sitting criss-cross on the bed.

"Wow yeah they were soooo bad whoever had that happen to them would probably want disappear they were so..embaressed .",I said. But I didn't mean it.

**Well hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!! btw like always....3 reviews **


	16. Lies

**Hey guys.....well im bored so heres the next chapter!**

Cleos POV

The next day at school when I walked in everyone was staring at me. I looked behind me looking to see who everyone was staring at. I walked slowly down the hall looking at the people around Maggie **(random person) **scoffed and turned around as if I did somthing to her. I looked at Samantha one of my other good friends other than Rikki and Em---I mean Rikki. She just sighed and walked away. It felt like I was walking forever! I got on my knees and opened my locker putting my lock on the ground while getting my History books out. My locker buddy who has the locker above me is a guy and his name is Austin. We have never talked but I think I'm going to break the silence. He was already there. But I didn't need to make the first move.

He coughed awkwardly.

"Hey um did you hear about the posters?",He said uncomfortably.

"Wait what "posters"???",I said suspicious. Are they about me?

"Their about you saying--well you know what you can go check them out they were put in everyones locker,you got one didn't you?"

"No can I borrow yours?"

"Oh sure",He said searching through his bag. It took him a moment to find and once he did he gave it to me.

"Here"

_RING!!!!! _

_"_You can keep the poster anyways I don't need it well seeya in Math",He said walking away going to Science.

* * *

I didn't have time in History to read it so I hurridly put my books in my locker and got my Math books and went into the classroom. The teacher never comes till its exactly time for class to start. Shes usually in the teachers lounge,well from what I've saw. I took it out from my pocket and started to read it.

**CLEO SATORI & RIKKI CHADWICK**

**They are backstabbers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****DONT TRUST THEM!!!!!**

**They must be good actors because when we needed them most they just left us here!!!! They are also bullies!!!!They kept being cruel to us and we put up with it because we are good friends. But we couldn't take it anymore! We tried though ,we miss the old them, but we will never be able to forgive them. So remember do not trust them they will just backstab you and take advantage of you. They also stole MY boyfriend before!!!! Remember!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Emma Roberts, Lewis Franklin.**

My mouth was wide open. All of this is lies!!!! I never backstabbed Emma OR Lewis! Rikki had absoulutly nothing to do with his either!!! I looked up at the clock and I had 10 minutes left before class started. So I opened my text book and studied over things because I had a test today. There was a noise and I looked up. It was Lewis and Emma. They stood by each other right infront of me. Shoot, I forgot that I had this class with them.

"Look what we have here little miss backstabber",said Emma. I just stared at her. She thinks shes going to make me blow up so she can tell more lies.

"Scared?",Lewis said. Once again I was quiet.

"Yep she scared",He whispered to Emma purposely loud enough for me to hear.

"Uh I can hear you!!!",I said frustrated.

"Really never thought you could!",Emma said sarcasticly.

"For your information dont speak to us like that!! We can tell more and more lies about you--",Emma started.

"What did I ever do to you?!? I'm not scared of you and never will be!!",I said standing up.

"Well what do you have to say about the song!!",Emma said furiously. Lewis smirked.

"I already said I DIDNT DO IT!!!!"

"Well who did,Lewis?? Umm NO!!",Emma said. Lewis looked at me,waved, and smirked. Emma turned around to look at him and the smirk disappeared.

"What?! Me?? NO!!",said Lewis.

"Just SHUT----

Before I knew it the teacher had walked in. .

"Whats going on here?",She asked. She has blonde hair with blue eyes and is pretty. Atleast I think that.

"Nothing",We all said in unision. We all sat down as the bell rang and people poured in. She handed out our test papers and explains the intructions.

Lewis's POV

Once math was over I was walking in the hall with Emma.

"Ugh can you beleive that stupid, lying, ugly,---

"Heyyyy Lewis!",said Charlotte interrupting Emma.

"Sorry Emmie I gotta go!",I walked away with Charlotte leaving Emma kinda mad. She'll get over it.

"Ok so I saw the posters today..",she said biting her lip.

"Oh aren't you pround of me!",I said hugging her smiling/smirking and happy.

"Well...don't you think thats kinda harsh I mean..--well... nevermind",She said looking down.

"What do you mean 'harsh'!! I thought this is what you wanted!?!"I said very angry. **(does he have anger issues or what????)**

"No no just--just kidding!! Why don't we go to lunch now!",She said pulling me to lunch. We walked into the lunch room and I glanced at the food while Charlotte was already in line. I saw pizza,salad,and something that was supposed to look like maccoroni. I really had no choice so I went into the pizza line and put a piece of pizza on my tray, still cooling down from what just happened.

Cleos POV.

It ended up me and Rikki had to sit at table 19 which is by the trashcans. I had a hard time eating because it smelt so bad but I blocked it out. I was thinking of other things...

**Ok thats it for now! :D Seems like more and more drama is unfolding.....lol Sorry for not posting in a while. I was going to post like a week ago but I forgot.**


	17. Friday

**Hey guys....well im bored so I am going to write another chapter!.............. PM me please :) **

Cleos POV

"Cleo!...Cleo!! CLEO!!",screamed Rikki knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Who,What,Huh!",I said laughed.

"Wha..?? Hahahahaha!! Ok..Ok im good now"

"Ok....well you will NOT beleive what happened before Math...",I said beginning to tell her about what happened. Once I was finished explaining,Rikki was shocked.

"Why are you so shocked because I sure wasn't"

"Well..I really don't know why..it makes me acually think about all the good times with them...",Said Rikki drifting off thinking about them. I rolled my eyes.

"Psh we won't see the old them in a lonnggggg time"

~~~~Later on~~~~

As I shut the door in my house I tippy toed looking around looking for mom, dad, or Kim. Once I walked into the living room my dad was there talking about something to mom and Kim. They had swimsuits and lots of other stuff in big tote bags. He must have heard me because he turned around.

"Oh hey Cleo! How was your day??",Said my dad hugging me.

"Fine",I said faking a smile putting my bag on the floor plopping down on the couch next to Kim.

"Oh Cleo your probably wondering what I was talking about a while ago well we are going to the beach. You wanna come?"

"NO!..no sorry I-I can't umm I have homework! Yeah homework..."

"But its a...Friday?",My dad said confused.

"Well its....a project."

"Oh well..I'm sorry to hear that, maybe you can go next Friday!"

"Also the Gilbert families coming..you sure you don't want to go? You'll see Emma!"

After hearing that I most definately didn't want to go. But wait, Emmas a mermaid to so I don't think she would go to...would she?

~ A little earlier with Emma ~

Emmas POV.

"So what do you think?", said my mom. She just asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with her.

"Wait! If I go who else will be there?"

"The Sotori family"

My face scrunched up. What if Cleo goes? I know I shouldn't go or else I'll expose my secret. Our secret. After a few minutes I found my answer.

"So do you want to go or not?"

"Yes,Yes I want to go"

Cleos POV.

"No,I don't want to go"

I went to my room and shut the door. I layed back on my bed and turned on the TV. I turned the channel to 52. Once I did The Under The Sea crew was on.

**We have a report that there is something at Mako Island. Someone reported that they saw something swimming below the water. No it was not a fish but us here in Austrailia have got our first case of a-**

"Cleo open the door!", Said a voice I know as Kim.

"What?",I said frustrated opening the door.

"Hi!"

"Ugh, Seriously what do you want?"

"Can I borrow you ipod?"

"Why should I? You broke the other one I had!"

"Come on please!!"

"Fine", I said handing her the ipod as she sped down the stairs as fast as she could.

"You better not break that one!",I screamed as I hurried to the TV again. Once I did the show had already changed to people talking about ancient history. I sighed. So I just turned the tv off and it was complete silence. There was a big slam from downstairs and I knew it was the door shutting. I found my MP3 player since Kim took my ipod and starting listening to songs.

**Thats all for now and 3 reviews please! I won't post if not. :D**


	18. All Together Again

**Hi guys...well here I am writing another chapter..hope you like it! :) . And sorry it took so long! I wanted to post it because all of stuff happens but I was waitng for the right time! lol**

Emmas POV

It ended up that my family and Cleos family were gonna meet up at the beach. We were about there and I was a bit nervous. Your probably thinking after the way you've saw me treating Cleo why I would feel nervous? In a way I am kinda regretting being mean..WAIT!! No stop Emma!-Just nevermind. It not only that its about water. But no fear- I asked Lewis to come to so I would be a bit more careful with him. But I guess he must have forgot to mention that Charlotte would be there. I was the first to hurry and get out of the car and saw both of them. I ran over.

"Hey, you seen Cleo yet?"

"Nope not yet and I don't want her to ruin our fun I mean come on so what?!"

"You mean "our" fun I won't have fun because I have to worry about us being----"I pulled him closer to me away from Charlotte.

"Mermaids", I whispered as I let go of him walking away.

As I did I looked up and saw someone familiar. They were far away and it was kinda hard to see because the sun was in my face. I was trying to get closer but I kept stepping on people and the sand was really hot today so I had to fast-walk. Once I got close enough to see I noticed the person had kinda short blonde hair. Was sitting there depressed , but not least, that person was my ex-best friend.

**(Did that give you a few hints ;))**

Cleos POV

After a half an hour or so I got a call. I turned my MP3 off and picked up my pink Motorola cell.

"Yellow???" I said laughing a bit.

"Um Green? Haha Heyyy Cleo, whatcha doin?"

"Oh Hey Rikki where are you? I hear alot of people in the blackground and im not really doing anything just listening to some music"

"Thats something not nothing silly! Haha Oh im just at the beach"

"Oh..so why did you call?"

"Just wanted to ask if you'd come here please! I am so bored I mean I can't swim anymore and its really hot"

"Well......."

"Come on pwease?", I head her say, knowing she was probably pouting.I sighed.

"Fine,let me get ready,I'll text ya when I get there."

"K and hurry!!!", I laughed and hung up.

I got out of bed and put on a pretty light blue bikini with my Bayside Blue flipflops I got in the mail last month. I grabbed my cellphone and a towel and left the house. There weren't alot of cars on the road today. I'm not sure why but I could tell over half of them were going to the beach. It took me over 10 minutes to get there but it was worth it. I searched the beach in search of Rikki and Emma. Rikki because I was going to meet her and Emma because I do NOT want to run into her. Who knew what would happen. After seconds of looking I found Rikki and ran over to her.

"Hey- OMG!! you look so pretty Rikki!!",I said genuinely excited.

"Nah im not THAT pretty", Rikki said shyly.

"You are Rikki--and look at that your wearing my Ruby Red flops I let you borrow. And totally LOVE the bikini",I said being a total girl.

"Thanks Cleo",She hugged me.

"Wow your right it is really hot out here",I laid my towel beside hers which was under a huge colorful umbrella. I was gonna stay right here so I wouldn't have to sweat. Sweat means water and water means mermaid, get it?

"I told you- oh look over there-its Emma",She said sadly.

"You know im gonna admit it I kinda miss her Cleo"

"Well I do to-a BIT but after the way she kinda backstabbed us and after what she has said to me I'm not sure I would forgive her"

"What would you do if she said sorry?"

"I would do all it took to make sure she ment it"

"Oh look shes coming towards us...with Lewis, I don't remember seeing him him earlier?!"

"Neither did I", I said standing up walking towards them with Rikki right beside me.

**(now in a sec there is about to be alot of POVS changing)**

When Emma was right infront of me about 2 feet away she had one hand on her hip and was staring me down.

"Um Hi?-"

"Hey whys your mascara running?", Emma said in a fake sweetly way, her face leaning towards mine.

"What are you talking about my mascaras not running?"

"Well now it is!!!?!?" , She said pushing me in the water. Oh my gosh.... OH MY GOSH!!!!! No way!!!!!! I didn't bother coming up I just swam away sad,embarresed, and most of all scared.

Emmas POV

Hahaha thats what that fish head gets. Muahahahahahahaha *chokes a bit* . My family was right by us and I ran to them luckily they were all there waiting.

"Now here is something you would have never thought you would see from Cleo Sotori--wait! where is she?!", I yelled as I walked by where I pushed her in. Hmmph she must have left.I looked up at Rikki and right then she-

Rikkis POV

I was tired of this all. Emma getting mad at Cleo for something she didn't do blaming me too, Going off on Cleo again in Math, and now this! No..No....NO this is the last straw I'm just so tired of her---just--just being like this!! When she looked up at me from trying to find Cleo I pushed her in. I felt her grab onto my leg and pull me in to. I screamed covering my face as we both fell in tails our tails growing out. I watched as she swam every which way looking for Cleo and for a hiding spot. I swam as fast as I could to get close to her to grab her tail. But right when I was 1 inch away from grabbing it someone grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into the middle of the water. I turned and looked at who it was.

"Cleo", I said hugging her, vice versa. I must have forgot to mention we could talk underwater too.

"I can't beleive *bubbles* she would *bubbles* do that!!", I kinda laughed at how she had to talk.

"Hehe I know *bubbles* I push- *bubbles* -ed her in *bubbles*" , I looked up to find Cleo starring wideeyed at something behind me. I looked behind me and saw Emma behind us.

"Um Hi *bubbles* guys....", Said Emma. I just gave her the most scariest look I have ever gave someone. She backed away.

"I---I--I just *bubbles* wanted to say *bubbles* sorry"

"Well I dont accep *bubbles*--",I started but was interrupted by Cleo.

"I accept you apology *bubbles*",I stared at her as if she was a alien with 15 eyes and with fire red slimy skin.

"Can I speak *bubbles* to you alone *bubbles*", I grabbed Cleo by her arm and dragged her away enough that Emma couldn't hear. I decided to to whisper so that the stupid bubbles wouldn't interrupt my every word.

"Hey I remember asking you what you would do if she said "sorry". You said, and I quote "I would do all it took to make sure she ment it" end quote."

"Well I decided..to be the better person. I mean come on lets just give her another chance I mean we'll see what happens after a while to make sure she doesn't do anything to us"

"But-"

"No buts now lets not keep her waiting",she swam back over to her. Little miss goody 2 shoes. I swam back too.

"Come on guys please *hiccup,bubble* forgive me *HICCUP,bubble,sneeze*", That even made me laugh.

"So do you accept*bubbles* my apolodgy Rikki?",Emma held her arms out.

"Yeaaaaa", I said as I hugged her. It came to me that I have missed her way to much. Not a little ,alot.

"*HICCUP* Opps", Emma hiccuped.

"Hahaha....",We all laughed.

~~~Later on at Rikkis house~~~

Cleos POV.

I was so happy to have my friends all together----well that is me,Emma,and Rikki. There only 1 person left....Lewis.


	19. Detention

**Hi Guys so the last chapter was really crazy and sweet I guess lol :) AND I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE!**

Cleos POV

"Hey Emma?", I asked her as I looked up from my Oh My Gawd magazine. The black boom-box with the song Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls playing.

"Hmm?",Said Emma not looking up from painting her fingernails a pretty turqouise blue.

"Whats up with Lewis?"

"What do you mean?", Emma said finally looking up. Rikki was listening.

"Why is he acting like this?"

"Ohhh that..",She said uncomfortably.

"I dont know just after what happened with the song and him saying it was you I thought I could trust him...I have a question for you too"

"What??", I asked nervously.

"Why did you write it?",She said quietly.

"I didn't! Thats what I have been trying to tell you! He lied! I never got to tell you, but a few months ago I heard him by Mako Island with Zane trying to find mermaids -us-!!!!",I said.

"What!? No way!?"

"Yes way!!!",I aais as I started filling her in on everything Lewis has been doing.

Once I was finished she was wideeyed suprised. Why wouldn't she be?

"Well you know what? I have a plan.",Emma said smirking looking at us.

"Emma!! What are you planning?",Rikki said finally.

"You'll see",She winked as she went searching through her bag looking for something. It seemed as long as hours once she finally pulled out a blue motorola cell. She ran back over to us as we all layed down with our legs up in the air and our hands holding our faces. She was scrolling through her phone and before I knew it I heard a ringtone as if she was calling someone.

"Hurry someone go turn off the music!!" ,She said knew I wasn't going to do it so did. Once she came back someone had answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lewis!",Said Emma happily. What was she doing? After all she heard me tell her, you'd think she would stay away form him.

"Guess what?"

"What?",Said Lewis.

"I have the must embarressing thing to do to Cleo and Rikki!", I stared at her with a crazy look.

"Oohh sounds nice what will it be?"

"I'll tell you more tomorrow at school", she said hanging up.

"Ok finally!! What the heck were you talking about?!", Rikki and me said in unison.

"Well see we can ____ Lewis into thinking that __________________________. So then when you walk up to me Rikki _________________. Like it?", She smiled.

"Love it!"Rikki said.

I looked at the circular clock that read 12:13.

"Guys we should go to bed!"

"Why....",Rikki whined.

"Yeah why I don't want to...",Emma said.

"Well I guess you guys can talk in the dark then", I said as I walked up to the light switch and turned it off. I then went over to my sleeping bag, then put my _Sweet Dreams _sleeping mask. That shut them up. I heard shuffling and heard a feet next to me which ment Emma was right beside me. The zipper on the sleeping bag next to me zipped up and it was quiet. Finally! Peace.

~At school on Monday~

Today I was pretty much excited about the funny plan Emma thought of. I was about to walk to my locker which was about 2 feet away until someone dragged me into the girls bathroom.

"What the---", I started until the person started to talk.

"Emma?", I said whispering.

"Ok just wait till lunch to do the 'plan' to Lewis" , Emma said. Right when she was about to say something else the bell rang and I ran to get my books and run to History.

Emma's POV

After Science was out me and Lewis were walking down the hall ready for Math which Cleo was in. Sadly Rikki wasn't, she was in Lang. Arts.

"So are you happy about doing that stuff to Cleo and Rikki today?", I said fake smileing. If you haven't got it already we are tricking Lewis into thinking we are doing 'The Plan' to Cleo and Rikki but instead we are doing it to him.

"Totally", Lewis said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Cool, so do you think that Mrs. Bailey will make us do the test today?"

"Nah she'll probably wait till tomorrow 'cause she usually erases one thing we have to do once we get there because her 1st class didn't have time"

"Yeah your right. Well I hope you are!"

"Ha, 'Kay I think we should just wait outside her door now."

"Ok lets go"

~~~1 hour and 30 mins. later~~~

Once I saw on the other side of the cafeteria that Rikki and Cleo sat their lunch trays down I whipered to Lewis.

"Its time", I coughed really loudly enough to catch Rikkis attention. Once she saw me nod my head she poked Cleo and they were ready.

Once they were in position time for their acting to kick in!

"What do you want Emma? You said you wanted to settle this so...I'm ready", Said Cleo folding her arms.

"Oh this is going to be funnnn-y!", Said Lewis to me. I ignored him.

"Hey Rikki can you do one thing for me "friend"?", I said putting air quotes around 'friend'.

"What?"

"Pull it!!", I said jesturing toward the rope. She nodded and pulled it as 2 gallons of chilli fell on top of Lewis.

"EMMA!?!", Said Lewis infuriated. Cleo,Rikki, and me were laughing our butts off! We quickly ran out of the school falling to the ground laughing. Rikki was the first to pick herself up.

"You know we are going to probably get detention right?"

**~3 reviews!~ Ok so It probably wasn't really the best plan but I have a few of exciteing things coming up in the series. So I'm gonna go so hope you liked this chapter and the next one is coming soon!**


	20. Its Time

Cleos POV

Today was finally Saturday,where I could sleep in,stay up,and have fun.I ended up waking up at 1:02 PM. I felt fully charged! I turned on the tv and began to watch a random channel,until Kim walked in.

"What are you doing?" She said sitting down at the end of my bed eyeing something.

"What do you want?"I crossed my arms.

"Oh nothing..I just wanted to know what my beautiful sister is doing" She smiled.

"Sure....and I'm fine. What about you?"I said glaring/staring her down.

"Ok! FINE! I realllly want the Beanie Ball and mom stopped giving me my allowance when she found out I stole 3 apples and a couple of oranges from next door and when I stole a trophy from my ex-bestfriend... I was thinking,you could get it for me.....and if you did I would totally pay you back!" She said and I swore I saw her cross her fingers.

"But I thought you said mom cut off your allowance. How would you pay me back?"

"I have my ways" Kim smirked.

"I'll think about it"

"Thank you so much Cleo!" she hugged me then slamming the door on her way out.

"I haven't even said yes yet!!"I tried to yell loud enough for Kim to here.

Emmas POV

It has been about a week since the little prank we pulled on Lewis. He hasn't said a word to any of us. He kinda just walks done the hallways with his head down. It was pretty sad if you saw it. I decided to call Cleo and plan another sleepover with her and Rikki. So I grabbed my purple motorola off my white wooden nightstand and flipped it open dialing: 434-9851 _**(RANDOM NUMBER!!!!!!)**_ and waited for Cleo to answer. I waited 4 beeps and then a voice answered.

"Hey"

"Hi Cleo wanna have a sleep over tonight?"

"Sure. Rikkis coming right?"

"Totally! I just haven't called her yet"

"Cool. Well I need to go sooo seeya at 5" The she hang up.

I pulled he phone away from my ear and stared at it confused. Whats wrong with Cleo? Her voice had a monotone effect to it. I shook the thought away and began to call Rikk.

"Hey,Hey,Hey!"

"Hi Rikki. I'm having a sleepover and Cleos coming." I smiled.

"Coolieo! I'll come! But can I come over to your house right now?"

"Sure! Is there anything wrong?"I asked worriedly.

"Oh no I just have nothing to do so I thought we could just hang out till Cleo comes"

"I'll let you go now Emma! Seeya in 10!" Then she hung up.

I put my phone on the table and climbed out of bed getting dressed.I wore a blue tank top with jean capris and blue flipflops. I sat on the couch waiting for the door to ring. I turned the tv on to see Hannah Montana come up and started to watch it for a few minutes. I hate that show. ...So why am I watching it? I had nothing else to do while waiting. Right when Miley was going to tell Jackson about how she made him lose his job the doorbell rang.I went and opened the door.

"Hi Rikki"

"Emma" She said as she walked in and we just hung out till 5 o'clock.

~~5 o'clock~~~

In the middle of me and Rikki on the internet looking at funny pictures of celebritys,Cleo came. We all sat on my bed and Cleo started talking.

"You know theres been something bothering me...."

"What?" I asked a bit suspicious.

"About our parents and siblings not knowing what we are!I mean thats a big part of me that I'm hideing from them. And I've been thinking that sometime this weekend,I will show them what I am and hopefully I won't be alone" I knew when she said not being alone,she meant me and Rikki not backing out of it.

"_Yeah_ thats come across my mind to....you know what! I'm gonna do it!"Said Rikki smiling.

"Well...me to" I said nervously. I hoped that if we really DID do it...that it wouldn't play out the way I think it would.....

~Emmas prediction~

_"So this is something we have known for almost a year now and we decided to show you guys because we couldn't hold it in any longer!" I said smiling in mermaid form on the carpet._

_"I--well---uh---"Cleos dad began but he just couldn't finish._

_"I can't believe you never told us Emma! Thats the last straw! Your grounded for life and stay away because you are such a disgrace to this family! Leave! I can't bear to see you like this!!"My mom yelled._

_"Muahahahahaha! Get out you ugly fish!" Kim started laughing at Cleo and soon the whole family joined in. _

_"No please! We--" I began before I was cut off._

~Emma snaps out of it~

"Emma! Emma!!" Rikki said shaking me. I snapped out of my trance and looked at Cleo.

"When should we do it?" I said looking right into Cleos chocalte brown eyes.

"Tonight."

**Hey guys! Ok well I need to say a few things! I'm not sure what color eyes Cleo has I think its brown lol. And another is alot of you have been waiting for them to tell their secret to their family. So hope you liked it and 3 reviews! and sorry it might have been a bit boring :/**


	21. IMPORTANT!

Hello everybody I'm back, and I am here to sincerely apologize for the long update on this story. **Sorry if anyone thought I posted a new chapter.**

It's hard to believe I started this story in 2009, and now it's 2012 and I'm still on chapter twenty. It's pretty pitiful, and I feel like I've let all my readers down! I've been thinking since last March, the latest update, if I should post a new chapter. Will anyone read it? Should I just give up on this story? I don't know what to do.

I am trying to fix my chapters because even I know I was really bad at writing, so I want to fix all the grammar errors and add much more description and actually get the chapters to make sense! I know there are a few plot holes, so I really want to correct all my mistakes.

I'm willing to get back into writing this story again. But first…should I continue it (fixing chapters then soon finishing it)? I want to know what you guys think I really do think that this story has some potential to be pretty good!

Thank you for reading this! :D Please review and tell me what you think!

-Ali


End file.
